The New Kid on the Block
by mercurio.cristallo
Summary: A New Member is arriving to the Task Force 141 and Everything will change. Maybe some Ghost/OC, and mentions of Soap/A different OC. Note: 9th April 2013. So sorry for not completing this, I hit major writers block after I posted that last chapter and everytime I try to write, I get nothing. I will keep trying, but I doubt I will be able to get over this silly block I have.
1. Chapter 1: The New Kid

Dawn was breaking when the sound of a helicopter could be heard from a nearby base. A group of army soldiers were running around doing their morning routines before heading to the rec for breakfast. A man walked out of the base and over to the landing area, his hair was cut into a military Mohawk and he stood while the helicopter landed. Shielding his eyes from the flying dust he jogged over to the door and opened it, holding out his hand to help someone out of the cockpit and helping them out of the way while he waved the pilot off, sending the bird back up into the sky. When it was gone he turned towards the new comer. A woman.

"Captain." The lady saluted, standing straight and nothing but respect could be heard in her voice. "I do hope you were informed of my arrival."

"Yea we were told. Let's talk inside." He replied with a Scottish accent.

They walked in silence towards the base, ignoring the stares and whispered as they passed the men. They walked into the building towards a small office not too far from the entrance of the base. They stepped into the room and the door was shut behind them.

She was told to sit in the seat that stood across from the captain, he then seated himself at his desk. They sat there in silence for a few minutes, just studding each other before the captain finally spoke in no more than a whisper.

"Why you?"

"I beg your pardon sir?"

"Why did they send you? Of all the decent soldiers in the alliance they had to send YOU here, why?"

"I have no idea sir."

"Could you stop being formal for a minute Cat? Did you request to come here?"

"No John I didn't. They just said I was the best and that's what you need here." She was beginning to get frustrated. "They didn't even tell me you were in charge. They just said to pack my things and that I am getting transferred to the 141."

John sat back in his chair and thought about it. Before he could say anything his office door was opened reviling a man in a skull-patterned balaclava and dark red sunglasses, keeping his identity a secret which made Cat feel a bit uneasy.

"What is it Ghost?" asked John not looking away from the woman in front of him.

"Shepherd is on his way Soap, said something about an urgent mission, eta fifteen minutes." John nodded his acknowledgment and with that Ghost walked from the room leaving the two alone once more.

"'Soap'?" Cat wouldn't help but smile. "What kind of name is 'Soap' John?"

"What kind of name is 'Ice' Cat?" He replied with a smile forming on his lips.

"To-shay." They both sat there smiling for a few moments before Soap decided to speak.

"So... How's mum?"

A/N: Hehe Soap has a Sister, who is now part of the 141. Hope you guys like it.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Call of Duty characters I only own Cat 'Ice' MacTavish.

Please R&R :D

-Mercurio


	2. Chapter 2: A Trip Down Memory Lane

_**RECAP: "'Soap'?" Cat couldn't help but smile. "What kind of name is 'Soap' John?"**_

"_**What kind of name is 'Ice' Cat?" He replied with a smile forming on his lips.**_

"_**To-shay." They both sat there smiling for a few moments before Soap decided to speak.**_

"_**So... How's mum?" **_

The debriefing room was almost empty when Lieutenant General Shepherd arrived, only Soap, Ghost, Cat and Roach stood before their commanding officer as he explained the upcoming mission.

"Roach, you and Captain MacTavish will infiltrate the Russian mountain base and recover a downed ACS module. Any questions?"

"What about me sir?" enquired Ghost, seeming eager to get into some action.

"Not this time Lieutenant, this is just a recovering mission, pretty simple stuff, I am confident these two can handle it. You are dismissed. Captain I need a word with you and your new recruit."

"Yes Sir." Soap said as Ghost and Roach saluted their commanding officer and left the room, closing the door behind them, Shepherd turned to face Cat.

"So, how are you settling in, Lieutenant?"

"Very well sir, I haven't been shown around yet, but from what I have seen I'll like it here." Cat stood with her back straight and her hands neatly behind her looking straight at Shepherd.

"Very good, Captain, show the Lieutenant around then organise for her to run the course. I'll take my leave now. That's all."

"Yes sir." Soap and Cat saluted as Shepherd left the room on his way to the helicopter that he had arrived on, when he was out of sight Soap turned to his sister. "Well. Let's get you settled in then." He smiled at her and they both left the room.

"RUN FASTER LIEUTENANT!"

Cat was running her way around the obstacle course trying to bet her brothers time of thirty-seven seconds, her last attempt landed her second on the board with forty-seconds; she would have to try harder.

Soap was watching his sister running the course from a distance. He can't remember the last time he had seen her. Was it before he was transferred to the SAS? It was such a long time ago, he felt kind of guilty just leaving her like that with no warning. Maybe that is why she joined the forces too, to follow him, or maybe it was to find the father she had never known.

_20 years ago..._

_In Scotland a young kid was running towards his family home, his short dark hair and face caked in mud. He bursts through the front door expecting to see his mother cooking dinner but all he sees is her absents. Suddenly he hears yelling coming from the upstairs, the sound of something breaking. He creeps up the stairs as quiet as he can, getting closer to where the sounds are coming from. He stops outside his parents' bedroom door as the yelling continues, but now he can hear the soft sobs that can only belong to his mother._

_It was always like this when his father returned home. He was in the military and was away a lot, but when he was on leave he'd always come back to them, with a smile on his face and a hug for his son, but this usually only lasted a week. The torments of the fighting, of his falling friends and squad mates dwelled on his mind, making each day harder to manage. Sooner or later he was bound to snap and today was that day. _

_The childs attention is turned towards the other bedroom where his baby sister was screaming. He walks in and gives her a smile._

"_It's ok little Catherine, everything is ok." He takes his sister from her cot and sits on the chair beside it, just holding her, making sure she was snug and warm. "You'll always be safe with me here, I promise to always look after you." _

_He heard a door open and looked up to see his father, whose face was full of anger. Taking one look at his children and stomped down stairs, out the door slamming it shut behind him. The little boy turned to see his mother sitting on the floor, crying silently. Placing his sister safely back into her cot he walked over to mother and held out his hand._

"_It's ok mum. Everything will be fine." As he said it she looked up at him and smiled weakly._

"_I don't think it will be this time John." She replied with sadness laced in her voice_

"_What do you mean mum?" _

"_Your father... He... He left us John... We are all alone." She looked at him, tears forming in her eyes. _

_John fought the tears back, he had to be brave for his mum and for his sister. He had to take care of them when his father never could. He had to be the strong one now._

"_We're not alone mum, not while we have each other." He smiled at his mum knowing everything will be tough from now but they will get through it somehow. _

_10 years later..._

_A small girl around the age of eleven was walking hand in hand with her mother through a busy train station. The small child was excited but so very sad at the same time. Today was the day her brother was leaving to join the military, leaving her and her mother alone._

_The small girl sees a man in his early twenties through the crowds of people rushing here and there. She suddenly lets go of her mother's hand, running towards him._

"_Catherine! Catherine please come back!" her mother pleaded, running in her light blue heels trying to get her child safely back by her side, but Catherine ignored her and kept running._

"_JOHN!" she yelled and ran into the man, hugging him tightly, not wanting to ever let go, smiling at him._

"_Hello Cat." John replied as he smiled and hugged her back. "Hey mum." He said as their mother finally caught up._

"_Hello John." smiling for a few seconds at him before turning her attention to her daughter with a stern look upon her face. "Don't You EVER run away from me like that again miss, you scared me half to death." Catherine just giggle, while never letting go of her brother._

_A few moments passed and it was time for John to leave. He hugged he's mother goodbye with a promise to write when he can. He released his sobbing mother and turned to his little sister who was trying not to cry. He kneeled down to her level and pulled her into a hug, making her sob into his shoulder._

"_Do you have to go?" She whispered into his almost drenched shoulder._

"_I need to Cat." He pulled her to arms length and looked into her tear-filled eyes. "I'll come back whenever I can and I promised mum I would write. But I need to get out there Cat, see the world, do something amazing with my life." He smiled at her which she returned for a moment. He took a breath and continued. "You may not remember this, but when you were a baby you were crying and I came into the room and got you. I sat you on my lap, held you close and whispered to you. I told you that I will never let anything happen to you, that I would keep you safe. I'm still keeping that promise Cat, I'll just be further away. You are my whole world and I will miss you every second. I will come back, I'll always find a way back to see you." With that he kissed her on the forehead, hugged her lightly again and stood up grabbing his rucksack. "See you all in twelve months or so." He smiled and turned to board the train. Turning only once more to wave, then he was gone. _

_Seven years later..._

"_Mum, Cat! I'm home!" John yelled throughout the house. It had been five years since his last leave and all he wanted to do was come here to see his family. He had been on mission after mission that he had never had a chance to leave and see his family. He was much older now, in his late twenties early thirties. His hair was now cut into a military mohawk and a scar ran down the left side of his face._

"_Oh my goodness. John! Is that really you? I thought you must have died it's been so long!" His mother was at the base of the stairs looking like she was going to burst into tears any moment. _

"_Hey mum. Long time huh? Sorry about that, I've been on missions, they kept me pretty busy." He led his mother to the kitchen table and put the kettle on the boil._

"_Oh you don't have to do that dear, I'm quite able –" _

"_Mum, please, let me do it, I owe you at least that." he smiled then turned back to the drinks. _

_They talked for so long, just sitting there, sipping tea, chatting away about the past five years when a girl bursts through the door. _

"_Mum, I need some money. Me and my friends want to go out and-" she stopped when she noticed John sitting there staring at her in shock. This can't be his little sister. She looked about eighteen, the right age but she had dark purple hair and dark make-up. Her clothes where dark and torn in places and she had a piercing here and there. Everything about her just screamed 'I died a long time ago!'._

"_Cat?" John asked wishing the answer was no, that this was not his little, innocent sister. _

"_What? WHAT THE HELL! You're Dead! You Can't Be Here!"_

"_Cat he's fine, just been busy doing-"_

"_Doing What? Ignoring his family? Making us think he was dead in a ditch somewhere! It's Been FIVE years Mum! FIVE! Not one Phone Call! Not One Letter!" Her anger was very clear and John understood that she was hurting; he could have sent something to them to prove he was out there thinking of them._

"_Cat, I was busy fighting a war so it wouldn't come here." His voice remained calm. "I was thinking of you both every day I was out there." _

"_Well how come We Never Heard a Thing from you?" tears were slowly escaping her eyes now. John stood and walked towards her. "No! Don't... Don't bother anymore." _

_With that she ran to her room, slamming the door shut. A few moments later loud music erupted from behind her door. John just stood there shocked. His sister hated him. He needed air. Mumbling something about going for a walk to his mum, he walked out the front door and just kept going faster and faster until he broke into a run. What the hell has happened?_

Present Day...

Soap looked down towards the ground as he remembered. She was so innocent back then, so full of life. But since he left she began to change slowly, turning into a soldier, a fighter, a woman who hid herself away behind a wall so thick even her own brother couldn't find a way to get past it. Was it his fault she was like this? Is it because he left that she became so cold, so distant? Or was it because he never came back?

"Captain? The Bird is ready to take us to Russia for our mission."

"Thanks Roach." Soap said as he turned around, walking towards the helicopter that was waiting.

"Is everything ok Cap?" Roach asked, concern written on his face.

"Everything is just fine Roach. Just Fine." Soap replied, with the tiny bit of sadness in his voice. Roach stood there looking even more worried. Quickly snapping out of it, he ran to catch up with Soap ready to head to Russia. Mission "Cliffhanger" was a go.

A/N: Memory lane. Poor Soap got yelled at for being away, fighting a war. There will be more to the memories, but later on. I'm planning the next chapter to be about Cat while she is back at the base, all alone with all those guys haha. Maybe she might make friends with a certain mysterious masked man. Who can tell.

Anyway, Hope you all like it.

Please R&R

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Call of Duty characters I only own Cat 'Ice' MacTavish and Her Mum.

-Mercurio


	3. Chapter 3: ICE

Dusk came when Cat finally declared defeat, knowing she will never beat her brother's score. She came close once or twice but was always a few seconds too slow. Knowing she would smell after all the running, she decided it was best to take a shower before heading to get something to eat. And now was the best time then any, seeing how everyone would be in the rec so the showers would be free.

She walked to her room to grab her things then over to the showers. Walking in, not surprised that no one was there, she sat her things down on one of the benches that ran along the back wall. Removing her clothes and placing them in a neat pile, she walked over to the closest shower and turned on the tap. The warm water rushed over her body making her every single muscle relax, causing her mind to wander, wander into the past she was trying to run from.

She was once a happy girl, but then her brother went missing, not calling or writing for five years, it broke her heart. After the second year of no word weather he was alive or dead she started to change. Her normal decent look went out the window as she started to dye her hair colours like blood red and bright purple, she would put on way too much dark make-up and wear clothes that were tattered and gloomy. She felt dead inside, her heart shattered. Her brother meant so much to her, he was her best friend, the only guy she could ever rely on and then he was just gone.

And then, out of the blue, he returned home.

Tears started to form in Cat's eyes as she stood under the water. She had been so nasty when she saw him sitting at their kitchen table, drinking tea with their mum as if the past five years had never happened. She was confused, angry, and miserable. She had no idea what to do so she just yelled at him then hid in her room. She hated herself for that, knowing things will never be the same between them. She had lost her best friend.

A year later she joined the military and she was the best one there. Everything she did was at one-hundred and twenty percent, nobody was better, except maybe her brother. But to be the best she had to be cold. She never let anyone in, never showing how she felt. It was the only way she could get the job done. It was how she earned her call sign 'Ice', but she didn't care, she didn't want to risk another broken heart.

Cat took a deep breath and emerged her face in the water. The pressure of the water hitting her face stopped her from crying. Slowly she switched of the water and grabbed her towel, wrapping it around her wet body. She walked towards one of the mirrors above the sinks, wiping away the steam revealing her face. Her long dark hair was drenched and sticking to her tanned face and shoulders. Her sharp blue eyes studied the marks from piercings she had when she was a youth, evidence of a time long gone. Shaking her head she dressed and left for her quarters.

An hour later Cat made her way to the rec to get something to eat. She walks in and notices that the room was nearly empty, only a few guys were in there, some watching a small television while others were sitting at one of the tables playing what looked like poker. The kitchen was so there was no chance of eating that night.

She sat herself at one of the vacant tables where she could view the whole room. She hated not being able to see everything going on, it made her nervous. Noting that people were more occupied in what they were doing she put her head back and closed her eyes, just listening to the laughter from the poker game and the news coming from the television. It helped her let go of her past and just rest. Five minutes past when Cat noticed a chair in front of her move and was no longer empty.

"What do you want?" she asked her voice cold, keeping her eyes closed.

"Ouch. That was kind of harsh. What did I do to deserve that?" She recognised the voice of the man sitting across from her. It belonged to the Lieutenant known as Ghost.

"You interrupted me, that's what you did." She replied with her eyes still closed.

"I just thought you'd like company, being your first day here and all."

She looked at the man who was still wearing his skull-patterned balaclava and the red sunglasses. She was beginning to wonder what secrets lay behind his mask.

"Do you ever take that off?" At that he laughed

"Only when I need to like when I shower or sleep. I actually tried keeping it during those times. It got too wet in the shower and at night in would just chock me. So I decided that it wasn't the best idea I have ever had."

Cat tried not to smile but the tiniest little curve of her lips was noticed.

"Was that a smile? Soap told me you were an ice queen, so I was expecting you to tell me to go away before you broke my nose or something, but not a smile." Cat glared which only made Ghost laugh more.

"My brother would not say some-"

"Wait. Hang on a second. Soap is your Brother?" If it wasn't for the shock in his voice Cat would have thought he was joking.

"He didn't tell you?"

"No. He only said that you were coming here and that he knew you, nothing else. I just guessed you two were old friends or something."

Cat was stunned. She knew things had changed between them but she thought their relationship was getting better. Why would he not tell people he had a sister?

"I... I need some air." She managed to whisper and stood up walking towards the door. As soon as she was out she ran towards her quarters but when she turned the corner she ran into the one person she had no desire to see at that moment. Her brother.

"Why didn't you tell people I was your sister? Are you ashamed of me or something?" she blurted out before she even realised what she was saying.

"What?" Soap was stunned. He had just gotten back from the mission "Cliffhanger" with Roach, and all he really wanted to do was sit down and relax somewhere warm.

"You didn't tell people I was your sister. Ghost was shocked when he found out and he's your Lieutenant. Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Cat, in between the time I found out you were coming and the time you arrived I had ten minutes to warn people there would be a woman stationed here. I had no time to go into my family history." He didn't mean to sound angry, he was just tired and he was hoping his sister would be happy he made it back in one piece. But it's never the case.

Soap stormed away from her towards the rec. He walked in, over to the couch and just fell down beside Ghost.

"How was the mission?" Ghost asked not looking away from the television.

"Good." Soap responded lazily.

The two sat in silence for the good hour or so before Soap spoke.

"Did I ever tell you I had a wife?"

A/N: Yep, Soap had a wife. You'll find out about her in the next chapter.

But how do you like the story so far? And was this chapter as good at the last?

Also I have always kind of been lame at dialogue which is probably why most of my other stories are really detailed short stories with almost no conversations. So this is kind of new to me

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE COD CHARACTERS ONLY CAT!

Please R&R. Thanks

-Mercurio


	4. Chapter 4: Mrs MacTavish

**RECAP: Soap stormed away from her towards the rec. He walked in, over to the couch and just fell down beside Ghost.**

"**How was the mission?" Ghost asked not looking away from the television. **

"**Good." Soap responded lazily.**

**The two sat in silence for the good hour or so before Soap spoke.**

"**Did I ever tell you I had a wife?" **

Ghost turned and looked at Soap. Never had he mentioned ANYTHING about having a wife. Ghost was totally shocked. An hour ago he learned that the new Lieutenant was in fact Soaps sister and now this gets dropped on him. It was a lot of new information he is receiving about the friend he thought he knew.

"You never told me that. When do I get to meet this Mrs. MacTavish?"

After a few seconds, Soap replied his voice small "She died."

"Oh. I'm sorry. How long ago?" Ghost replied with sadness in his voice.

"She died over a year ago. They let me take some leave after it happened. I went home, to my mum's place, and we had the funeral. She had died in a car accident. Drunk driver smashed right into her." Soap paused for a moment to try and calm himself. He didn't want to cry, he thought he was too strong for that. "She died on the scene. I never got to say goodbye."

Soap put his face in his hands, hoping the pressure against his eyes will stop the tears. Ghost just sat there, not knowing what to say so he just placed a comforting hand on Soaps upper back.

"Thanks Ghost. I'm a bit tired, think I'll hit the hay." And with that he got up walked from the room towards his quarters. He walked in, shutting the door behind him and sat on his bed. He took of his shoes and laid down, letting his mind wonder into his past.

_Five Years Ago..._

_John just kept running. He had never expected to come home and have his baby sister yell at him like that. He had no idea what to do about it either. Everything was complicated. _

I should have at least called, _he said over and over again wishing he could go back and change things but he knew that life didn't work like that._

_He was too busy thinking that he didn't see the lady he was about to run into and BAM they both fell to the ground. _

"_Oh my god. I'm sorry. Here let me help you." Soap jumped up to help the lady. She took his hand and stood, brushing herself down, she then looked at him._

"_It's quiet alright. I shouldn't have been in the way." She said with a smile_

"_No, I shouldn't be running somewhere where I can knock people over. It's my fault. I'd like to make up for it?" They both were smiling now._

"_What did you have in mind?" _

"_How about a cup of coffee, on me?"_

"_But we don't even know each other. For all I know you could be some strange man wanting to take me away and lock me up." At that he laughed_

"_Nothing like that I swear. I would just like to take you for coffee to say sorry. That's all." _

"_Still, I don't know your name."_

"_John, my friends at the military call me Soap. Have no idea why they just do." He put out his hand to shake hers and she took it._

_Still smiling she replied "Nice to meet you John. My name is Veronica."_

"_It's a pleasure to meet you. So how about that coffee?"_

Soap smiled at the memory. It was the first time he met his wife. Her hair was red and her eyes were an amazing teal that sparkled in the sunlight. But best of all was her smile. Whenever she smiled it made him forget all his worries. She was just incredibly beautiful.

_Three Years Ago in a coffee Shop..._

"_So, what do you do Veronica?" John asked as they drank their coffee._

"_I'm a teacher." She replied from behind her cup._

"_Really? What grade?" _

"_Sixth. They are a trouble bunch of kids but they respect me, unlike the people I work with." She took a sip of coffee._

"_What makes you think they don't respect you?" John said with a frown not understanding why she wasn't respected._

"_Well, they all think I am a bit young to be teaching sixth years because I'm twenty-five. Many times I have been told that I should consider teaching kindergarten. But that's not where I want to do. As difficult as the sixth years are to handle at times, I just love every one of them. They are all so clever and just have so much spirit, if they keep going the way they are they can do anything they put their minds to."_

"_You sound nothing like the teachers I had during school. Not one of they thought I could do anything. A lot of the time they told me I'll end up working somewhere like a take-away shop or something like that for the rest of my life."_

"_Teachers shouldn't be like that. They are meant to believe in their students. After all, look at you. You spend most of your time fighting to save lives. I think that's amazing."She smiled at him and took another sip of her coffee._

_A few weeks past and John was told his leave was extended because he wasn't needed yet, so he spent most of his time with Veronica. The two became closer and closer everyday and soon started dating. It was perfect. _

_He introduced her to his family and she fit right in without even trying. His mum adored her and Veronica ended up becoming his sister's best friend. She was a good influence. Cat's attitude improved a lot over time. Her clothes became decent once again and she dyed her hair chocolate brown instead purple. She stopped wearing so much make-up and she took out her many piercings. His sister was once more the little sister he remembered._

_As the time went by John had to return to active duty and left. But before he did he took Veronica out for a picnic under the stars. The two sat beneath the shimmering heavens drinking wine in silence, just taking in the beauty. After a while John turned and looked at his girlfriend, thinking how beautiful she looked in the moonlight. He was going to miss her more than anything when he left the next day._

"_Veronica?" she turned to face him, a small smile on her lips._

"_Yes John?"_

"_We've been together for over a month now right?" suddenly he began to get nervous and it must have shown._

"_Are you alright John? You look a bit tense."_

"_I-I'm fine. I... Umm... Just wanted to... to... ask you something." He managed to spit out, his nerves were getting worse, but he swallowed and took a deep breath before continuing, staring deep into her eyes. "I know we haven't been together that long, but I love you more than anything in this world and I can't imagine my life without you." He paused studying her face. She was looking nervous now. "I was wondering, if you would do me the greatest honour of becoming my wife." With that he took a small box from his pocket and opened it. Inside sat a silver ring with a topaz sitting proudly on top. "I know how much you love a topaz and you don't like gold so I-" _

_He was cut off suddenly when she kissed him. At first he was surprised but he quickly acted pulling her closer to him and deepening the kiss. She was the one to break it only a few moments later, a huge smile placed on her face._

"_Is that a yes?" he asked unsure. All she did was nod and kiss him again. _

_It truly was the best night of his life._

_Three Years later..._

_John awoke in his bed and looked at his sleeping wife beside him. He smiled and couldn't believe how lucky he was. His life was perfect. He had a beautiful wife, a great career and he had worked things out with his sister who was also in the military now. Everything was wonderful. _

_Until one fateful night when John was back on active duty, the worst incident happened. Veronica was killed in a car accident caused by a drunk driver. In only a few moments John's whole world was torn and shattered into a million pieces. _

_The military let him and his sister come home for her funeral. The two sat in the service in silence, neither shedding a tear as their mother said next to them pouring her eyes out. John couldn't even concentrate. His mind was wondering to better times, before his life was crushed. Before he knew it, the service was over and they were driving back to their mother's house. _

_A week past and all John wanted to do was to go back to the military. His sister left a few days after the funeral once she knew he and their mum was fine. But they wouldn't allow him to for another month. They said the pain was too raw and that he could do something dangerous in his state of sorrow. So he just helped his mum out when he could, keeping his mind busy until the day he was called back._

_Finally that day came. One psychology exam later he was back at what he loved doing. Fighting in her name, letting his past make him stronger, but he could never mention her to anyone. The pain was too strong. It was better for him to silently remember the life he once had._

For over a year he never mentioned her to anyone and then his sister turns up and suddenly he decided to tell Ghost. His sister was slowly changing things around here and they weren't going to stop there. Tomorrow he would have to talk to his sister, apologise for not telling people about her, but for now he let sleep would take over.

**A/N: Another Memory Chapter all about Soaps wife. So did you like the new chapter? Feedback is always welcome. **

**Also I would like to thank **_**Patriot-112**_** for helping me create Soaps wife.**

**Please R&R**

**DISCLAIMER: You guys know already XD**

**-Mercurio **


	5. Chapter 5: Chats and Apologies

Cat watched her brother storm away with sad eyes. Never in her life has she seen him so mad. He always kept his cool around her, even when her coldness dug into him like daggers, like the time when she yelled at him after she thought he was "dead" for five years, he was so calm and never yelled once.

She began to wonder why he was so mad when a knock at her door made her jump from her thoughts. She got up from her bed and walked over to the door and opened it to see Ghost standing there looking a bit nervous.

"Hey, can I come in?" She was a little shocked to see him there but stepped aside, allowing him to enter. He walked over to the bed and sat down, looking straight at Cat.

"Was there something you needed Ghost?" she asked, looking away and walking to her desk pretending to shuffle through papers.

"Just needed to talk to someone." He paused for a moment, just watching her from behind his glasses. "I normally talk to your brother, but he went to get some shut eye."

"Okay then." She said as she turned around to face him, leaning on her desk. "What do you want to talk about?"

There was silence for a few moments before he piped up.

"Soap told me he was married." Ghost noticed that Cat's eye suddenly went out of focus, like she was remembering a time that was lost. But then she snapped out of it just as suddenly as she went in.

"Right. You want to know more about her?" She asked, walking towards the bed and sitting down as far away from him as possible.

"Well, today I realised I know nothing about my best friend. There was a time when we vented to each other, knew everything there was to know, but now I find out that he has a little sister who just happens to work here, but a dead wife aswell." Cat nods her head in understanding.

"I get what you mean. You think you know someone, you trust them, and then you suddenly find out they were hiding things."

"Yea, that's what I was just thinking."

Silence filled the room for some time before either spoke again.

"John hasn't had an easy time. Our dad left when I was a baby and he basically raised me. Ten years later he joined up and I had to adjust to him not being there. Then he went missing, probably on a mission or something, but we thought he was dead because he never called or wrote and when mum contacted the military no one told us a thing." She paused and looked down, like she was ashamed of what happened next, and soon Ghost found out why. "Out of the blue he came home, just turned up. I just got home from hanging with people and I saw him sitting there, drinking tea with mum. I was so angry. I yelled at him. I know now I was wrong, but I was just a kid then. A stupid teenager who was angry at the world."

A few tears escaped Cats eyes and ran down her cheeks. Ghost saw and moved closer to her wrapping an arm around her and pulling her close to him, soothing her. Cat suddenly broke down crying. All the pain she had felt in the past just came pouring out as he held her close.

It took a few moments for her to calm down and release herself from his grip. "I'm sorry." She said as turned from him to wipe her eyes. "I don't normally do that."

"Cat, its fine." He stood and walked over to the door, with his hand on the handle he turned back to face her. "If you ever need to do this again, the talking that is, I'm always here." Cat smiled and she knew, even though it wasn't visible, that he had smiled too.

As Ghost turned towards the door and opened it something dawned on Cat.

"Hey Ghost?"

"Yea?" he asked as he turned back around to face her, hand still on the door.

"What's your real name?"

"Simon." And with that he turned and walked out the door shutting it behind him.

"Simon." Cat whispered to herself with and smile. She then laid down and fell asleep.

_Beep Beep Beep_

Cat swore as the annoying sound of the alarm clock awoke her from her slumber, announcing that morning had arrived. She rubbed her eyes open and sat up, swinging her legs to the side of the bed, placing her feet on the cold ground.

Her eyes were burning and the events that past flooded back to her. The fight with her brother, Ghost coming to her room and holding her as she cried after she told him how horrible she was to Soap when she was a teenager. She felt bad about yelling at her brother and she knew she needed to apologise.

After getting dressed, Cat made her way to the rec for breakfast. She walked in and saw her brother sitting at a table talking quietly with Ghost. She got herself a tray of food and walked over, pausing awkwardly behind them.

"uh. Hey." She said and they turned and looked at her, Soap was smiling, which was the last thing had expected. "Can I sit down?"

"Of course." Soap said as he gestured towards the chair next to him. She sat in it gladly and looked down at her scrambled eggs, thinking about how to start her apology but was then was thrown out thought when Soap spoke. "Look, Cat, I'm sorry I yelled at you last night, I had just gotten back from my mission with Roach and I was tired."

Cat shocked. She never expected this and she wasn't going to sit there and take it either, he had nothing to apologise about.

"No. You shouldn't be the one saying sorry, you didn't do anything wrong. I yelled at you like I was a teenager again, I'm actually ashamed that I did it and have no excuse for treating you like that. You are my commanding officer now, not just my brother. I can't be talking to you like that." She was looking him in his eyes as she said it, never faltering. "What I am saying is that I am so sorry John, and it won't happen again."

He nodded in acceptance, probably too shocked to speak because a week ago she would never have said any of that, she would have just accepted his apology and things would be even worse between them. Cat started eating her eggs as the other two started talking once more.

"So what are we doing today, Captain?" Ghost asked from behind his mask.

"Probably just drills or something, preparing for any upcoming missions Shepherd throws at us." Soap replied.

"Sounds fun" Ghost said and you could tell he was smirking behind his balaclava.

A few drills and practice skits later Soap and Ghost return from inside the base. They had to leave because an urgent call from Shepherd came through. Soap calls the team over to him and starts to debrief them.

"Okay guys. New Mission. We need to find a guy called Rojas, but to find him we need to get to his first hand man. We need to split into two teams. Roach and Cat you guys are with me, we have a lead that we can follow. Royce and Meat, you're with Ghost. He knows what to do and will debrief you. Gear up and get your shite together. We leave to Brazil in 0200 hours. Dismissed."

Soap turned to leave, as did the rest of the men, leaving only Ghost and Cat behind. They soon started walking towards the base to prepare.

"You all right Cat?" Ghost asked after a few moments of silent walking. "I mean, this is your first mission with us and things don't always go as planned."

"I'm fine Simon" she said with a grin.

Ghost laughed. "Just because I told you my name, doesn't mean you have to call me by it. Anyway, catch you on the bird. If all goes well I won't have to save your ass." He turned and ran towards the base.

"Very funny Ghost, it's not my first mission you know." She yelled at him but he was already gone. Cat smiled as she kept walking, but the closer she got to the base, the more nervous she got. After all, this was her first mission with a new team. A lot could go wrong.

**A/N: Ok next couple of Chapters will be about the mission 'TAKEDOWN'. I actually went through the level of the game to get as much dialogue as possible so it's as close as I can get. But I am almost of internet (I only have 2GB per fortnight) so not sure when the next update will be.  
Hope you guys like this chapter. Please R&R. **

**Peace out!**

**-Mercurio**


	6. Chapter 6: TAKEDOWN!

Cat sat nervously in the back seat with her brother as they drove down a street in Rio de Janerio, Brazil. They were following a white van hoping it would lead them to Rojas' right-hand man.

"Ghost, the plates are a match" Soap said into his radio.

"_Copy. Any sign of Rojas' right-hand man?"_ Ghost replied from the other end of the radio.

"Negative. They've stopped twice already – No sign of him."

They watched as the van continued down the street, until it stopped outside a hotel.

"Wait, they've stopped again. Standby."

Two armed men stepped out of the van and approached a man who had just exited the hotel with his hands in the air.

"Got a positive ID! Whoever these guys are, they're not happy to see him..."

Rojas' assistant pulled a gun on the two men, shooting them dead, he then shoot another armed man who ran from behind the vehicle.

"Ghost, we have a situation here!" Soap yelled into the radio.

Rojas' assistant turned the gun to the vehicle that Soap, Cat and Roach were in.

"Get Down! Get Down!" Soap yelled as they all ducked just in time as bullets start flying through the windshield, unfortunately the driver wasn't quick enough, who fell dead onto the steering wheel causing the horn to sound.

Soap started to exit the vehicle."He's getting away! Roach, Cat let's go let's go!" Cat and Roach followed their Captains example, getting out of the vehicle and running up the street in pursuit. Cat firmly griped her M4 as she dashed up the busy street.

"Ghost our driver's dead! We're on foot! Meet us at the Hotel Rio and cut him off if you can!" yelled into his radio as they ran.

"_Roger, I'm on my way!"_

The streets were filled with panic. Civilians were running around screaming, scared of all the gun shots and commotion, and deserted cars where filling the streets. Cat followed Soap as they swerved around cars trying to keep up with their target.

"He's gone into the alley!" Ghost shouted as he joins up with them followed closely by Royce and Meat.

"Non-lethal take downs only! We need him alive!" Soap said as they ran into the alley and around a corner. "Roach – Take the shot! Go for his leg!"

Roach crouched and got him in his sights and then _BAM! _The assistant fell down like a ton of bricks.

"His down!" Soap said as he and Ghost ran over to secure him.

Meat turned to Roach as Soap opened a loading bay door. "Great shot mate."

"Thanks." After that was silence as they watched Soap roughly tie up Rojas' right-hand man into a chair. When he was secured Soap turned to face them as Ghost picked up some cables that were attached to a car battery and started rubbing them together causing them to spark. Cat had a feeling that he was going to enjoy torturing information for this man.

"Roach, this is going to take some time. Go with Meat, Royce and Cat and check out the favela for any signs of Rojas – That's where this guy was headed." Soap then shut the loading bay door.

"Let's go." Royce said and they headed off towards the favela to search for Rojas. "Remember – There are civilians in the favela. Watch you fire out there."

They walked up some stairs that were next to the loading bay and into an alley. They stopped at the front of a fence that opened up onto the favela.

"Meat, get these civvies out of here." Ordered Royce.

"Roger that." Meat jumped down from the alley into the lower village. A few moments later he pointed his gun in the air and fired off a few shots. The others jumped down when a group of armed enemies emerge from rooftops and widows, firing upon them.

"Bravo Six, be advised – We've engaged enemy militia at the lower village." Royce announced over the radio while returning fire on the enemy, then conversed with Roach. "Roach! I'm with you! Watch the rooftops! Go!"

"_Royce, gimme a sitrep, over!" _came Soaps voice from the radio.

"Lots of militia no sign of Rojas over here, over!" Royce replied.

"_Copy that! Keep Searching! Let me know if you see him over!"_

"Roach! Move up! Let's go!" They fought their way through the maze of buildings searching for any sign of Rojas. The enemy were coming on strong, not giving up. Cat split from the group to try and flank the enemy when Royce's voice came over her radio.

"_Meat is Down! I repeat, Meat is Down!" _

_Shite,_ Cat thought to herself as she continued to fire at the enemy.

She made her way through the buildings, killing as many of the armed force as she could, when she met back up with Roach. Together they fought their way through to where Royce was out numbered. They had gotten there a little too late.

"Bravo Six, Royce is down! Just Roach and I left sir!"

"_Copy that Ice! Keep fighting! Find Rojas, Over!"_

They killed the last of the militia in the lower village when Soap's voice came over the radio once more.

"_Roach – We've got Rojas' location! He's heading west to the upper levels of the Favela." _

Roach and Cat started to ran towards the upper levels, guns at the ready.

"_We'll keep him from doubling back on our side – Keep going and cut him off up top!" _Soap paused before he continued _"No time for back up, you two are gonna have to do this on your own, Good luck. Out"_

"Alright, looks like just you and me for now Roach. Let's move."

They run up some stairs at the back of the lower village and started to head into the higher part of the favela. Enemy engaged them but they kept pushing their way up.

"_Roach – This is their territory, they know it well! Keep an eye open for ambush positions and check your corners!"_ Soap said over the radio.

"Did you hear that Ice?" While keeping his eyes focused for any sign of movement.

"Loud and clear Roach. Keep moving."

Suddenly a man sprung open a window in front of them, firing a shower off bullets upon them with his machine gun causing them to duck into a building. Cat lined up the shot, and _BAM! _He fell out of the window into the street below.

"Cat, _Roach, Watch the roof tops! We've had a few close calls with RPG's and machine guns positioned up high!" _

_Yea, we figured that Soap, _Cat thought to herself as she gunned down more of the enemy.

Cat and Roach continued their way through the network of buildings, shooting anyone who fired upon them while Soap continued to talk on the radio.

"_Roach, we're taking heavy fire from militia here, but I'm still tracking Rojas! He's gone into a building! Ghost, you see him?"_

"_Roger that, he's climbing onto the roof with a black duffle bag!" _came Ghost reply.

"_Well that ought to slow him down! We're keeping him from doubling back! Keep moving to intercept! Go! Go!"_

The militia were coming on strong but Cat and Roach kept pushing on, while Soap updated them on Rojas' location.

"_Keep going! Rojas is still heading to your side of the favela!" _

"_Don't let the militia pin you down for too long! Use your flash bangs on them!" _Ghost shouted over the radio.

"_I've got sight of him again! Ghost, talk to me!"_

"_I'm onto him! He's trying to double back through the alleys below!"_

"_Roger That! Stay on Him!"_

"Come on Roach! We have to get through! Keep pushing forward!" Cat yelled over the gun fire.

"_I've got a visual on Rojas! He's cutting through the market!" _

"_Roger that! I'll head for the rooftops and try to cut him off on the right! He's going to-" _Suddenly Cat's radio went quiet.

"Shite! Roach, My radio is broken!"

"What happened!"

"It got shot, what else could have happened! Anyway, at least we know these bastards can't aim! You take Point."

"Yes Ma'am."

Cat followed Roach as they continued to push their way up into the higher part of the village. Cat felt a bit uneasy about no knowing what was going on with the other two, but she swallowed that and focused on the enemy. She would find out sooner or later what was happening.

"He's gonna get away!" she heard Ghost yell as they ran and Cat knew they were close to the rest of the team.

"No he's not!" Soap replied.

They turned the corner they saw Rojas at the top of a three story house, suddenly Soap smashed through the window, tacking Rojas onto a car on the street below.

"Frontrunner, this is Bravo Six. We've got the package. I repeat we have got the package." He says with his gun pointed to Rojas' head.

Ghost got on the radio to call for an evac. "Command, ready for dustoff. Send the chopper. Coordinates to fol- Bollocks! The skies are clear! Send the chopper now!" Ghost turns to Soap. "Command's got their head up their arse. We're on our own."

**A/N: I already uploaded this before but then realised that I basically screwed up the tenses. So I went back through, fixed my screwed up tense making and re-uploaded..  
I still don't think it's that good, but I had no idea what to write between the radio talking... So I just basically made Cat shoot people. XD**

**DISCLAIMER: You guys know already but hey. I don't own these guys I only own Lieutenant Cat Mactavish. **

**-Mercurio**


	7. Chapter 7: THE HORNET'S NEST!

Cat looked out behind them while Soap was on a pay phone, talking to someone who might be able to help them escape. Cat quickly nudged Ghost who was standing next to her and pointed her gun at what she had spotted. He turned and saw what she had. There was a large group of Brazilian Militia moving towards them and they had no visible way out.

"Sir, the militia's closing in. Almost two hundred of them, front and back." Ghost said to Soap as he and Cat loaded their guns.

"We're gonna have to fight our way to the LZ. Let's go!" Soap replied as he hung up the phone and checked his gun.

"What about Rojas?"

"The streets'll take care of him."

"Works for me."

Soap got onto the radio. "Nikolai! We're at the top level of the favela surrounded by militia! Bring the chopper to the market, do you copy, over!"

"_Ok my friend, I am on the way!" _A Russian voice could be heard from the other end of the radio.

Soap turned to the team "Everyone get ready! Lock and load!"

"Let's go this!" Yells Ghost with enthusiasm as they started to run up the hill towards the landing zone.

They reached the top of the hill and where an ambush was waiting. They open fire. Bullets and grenades were flying in every direction. Slowly the militia started to fall.

"Tangos at the ground level dead ahead" Ghost yelled over the commotion.

"We've gotta get to the helicopter – head through the gate to the market! Move!" Soap yelled as they pushed their way forward.

Cat saw a flashbang hit the ground next to her a bit too late. Her ears were buzzing and all she saw was white. Lucky for her she was behind cover or else she might have gotten shot in that moment.

Her sight started to return and she could hear the gunshots from the battle before her.

"Head through that gate! Keep pushing to the evac point!" She heard her brother yell. She rose from behind the wall she was sitting under and started to shoot at the enemy once more.

"Go! Go! Go!" Ghost said from her right as they started running through the streets before them towards the LZ.

"Let's go, let's go! We've gotta push through these streets to the market! Watch for flanking routes!" Soap yelled from behind them. They pushed up another hill only to come face to face with more militia.

"Roach! Lay down some supressing fire on the intersection! Heads up! Alley on the left! Keep moving! We're almost at the market!" Orders Soap as they got closer to the evac point.

"Squad! Spread out and cut through the market! Move!"

Cat moved forwards, checking her corners but she wasn't prepared for what happened next.

_BANG!_

"Shit! Ice is down!" She heard a muffle yell as she fell towards the dirty ground. She couldn't breathe. Her body started to go numb. Her eyes got blurry and all she heard was white noise.

She didn't hear her brother yelling at someone to stop the bleeding. Nor did she feel the hands on her stomach tie a bandage where the bullet tore its way through her skin. She didn't feel herself get pulled off the ground and into the arms of one of her squad mates or that whoever picked her up was running towards the landing zone. Things started to get darker and darker by the minute and soon all she saw was black.

Her eyes suddenly opened to see them running over rooftops. She felt arms holding her close and looked up to see who was carrying her.

"Ghost." She managed to whisper before darkness took over her once more.

**A/N: So yea... Cat got shot. **

**Anyway hope you like it. It's based on the level "The Hornet's Nest" :D**

**Please R&R :) The reviews are excellent and help me out alot when I write my next chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: Cat is mine, the rest of COD, including characters, are not.**

**Cheers**

**-Mercurio**


	8. Chapter 8: HORNET'S NEST! Ghosts POV

"Squad! Spread out and cut through the market! Move!"

They moved forward. Ghost's attention was drawn when an armed man jumped from behind a wall, the man fired but not at him but towards Cat who was a few feet away. Ghost lined up the shot and fired. The man fell.

_Job well done_, Ghost thought to himself, but then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Cat fall to the ground.

"Shit! Ice is down!" He yelled as he fired upon a few more tangos that had just turned the corner.

"Ghost, see how bad it is! Stop the bleeding if you can! I am not loosing anymore of my squad!" He heard Soap yell from behind him. Ghost ran over to her and quickly pulled out a few bandages with one hand while he pressed the other firmly on Cat's stomach where the bullet tore its way through. He managed to tie the bandage around her and slowed down the bleeding.

"Sir, I dressed the wound but she won't make it if she doesn't get the proper care. We have to move!"

"Well, let's get her to the chopper. Roach, take point!" Soap yelled as Ghost lifted Cat up. They started to make their way to the landing zone when they saw Nikolai arrive in a Pave Low helicopter.

"There's Nikolai's Pave Low! Let's go! Nikolai! ETA 20 seconds! Be ready for immediate dustoff!"

"_That may not be fast enough! I see more militia closing in on the market!" _Nikolai replied over the radio.

"Pick up the pace! Let's go!" Soap yelled as they ran towards the helicopter.

"_It's too hot! We will not survive this landing!"_ Nikolai yelled as the Pave Low becomes surrounded by RPG smoke lines and gunfire.

"Nikolai wave off, wave off! We'll meet you at the secondary LZ instead! Go!"

"_Very well, I will meet you there! Good luck!"_ Nikolai started to fly towards the secondary evac point as milita come out of the doors across from them. Soap ordered them to opened fire.

"Come on! We've got to get to the rooftops, this way!" Soap yelled as he and Roach eliminated the militia. They ran, Ghost still carrying Cat and made their way up onto the rooftops and headed towards the Pave Low.

"Let's go, let's go!" They heard Soap shout as they ran over the rooftops.

"_My friend, from up here, it looks like the whole village is trying to kill you!"_

"Tell me something I don't know! Just get ready to pick us up!"

"We're running out of rooftop!" Ghost stated when he heard someone whisper his name. He looked down for a second to see Cat's eyes roll to the back of her head and close once again. Time was running out.

"We can make it! Go go go!" He jumped across to the over to where they could reach Nikolai's Pave Low. "Ghost, throw me Cat!"

Ghost, without missing a beat, threw her towards Soaps waiting arms. He caught her and Ghost jumped over landing swiftly beside Soap.

"Take her into the chopper!" Ghost didn't need to be asked twice as he took Cat into his arms again and stepped towards the helicopter. He heard Soap yell at Roach. "Roach, what's the hold up! Jump for it!"

Ghost came back out of the helicopter after he placed Cat safely down, to see Roach jump. He almost made it and slipped. Soap tried to catch him but Roach falls towards the ground.

For awhile he doesn't move, _Shit, we can't lose another one_, Ghost said to himself as he and Soap jumped into the awaiting helicopter.

"Roach! Roach! Wake up!" Roach woke and got up.

"Roach! We can see them from the chopper! They're coming for you, dozens of 'em!" Ghost yelled over the radio.

"Roach! There's too many of them! Get the hell out of there and find a way to the rooftops! Move! Run for it! Get to the rooftops!" Roach followed the instruction and ran down an alley, through a house and reached the rooftops.

"Roach! I see you! Jump down to the rooftops and meet us south of your position! Go!"

"Gas is very low! I must leave in thirty seconds!" Nikolai said from the cockpit.

"Roach! We're running on fumes here! You got thirty seconds! Run! Left! Turn left and jump down! Come on!" Roach sprinted and slid down the rooftops and reached Nikolai's Pave Low. "Jump for it!"

Roach jumped, grabbing hold of the ladder. Ghost walked to sit down, opposite to Cat. She didn't look well. She was so pale from the blood loss. Ghost looked down at his gloved hands that were covered in her blood.

"Nikolai! We got him! Get us out of here!"

"Where to, my friend?"

"Just get us to the sub..." Soap said as he walked over to his sister and tended to her wound. She had lost a lot of blood and they were unsure whether she would make it. Ghost was still starring at his hands. He was worried, and he NEVER got worried. Only a few days ago he met this girl and suddenly he was worried about her.

He looked towards the Cat and thought to himself, _I told her my name, why the hell would I do that? Even Soap doesn't know my real name and he's my best friend not to mention my commanding officer! What is with this girl? And why the hell do I care so much? _He shook his head in frustration wishing he didn't feel like this, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't shake these new feelings inside him.

**A/N: Ghost is confused. He doesn't know what is going on but he knows for some reason that he cares. He doesn't even know why he told her his name.**

**It's based on the level "The Hornet's Nest" like the previous Chapter but just in Ghost's POV.**

**Please R&R :) **

**DISCLAIMER: COD is not mine, I do not own it in anyway, Cat is my character though. Hope you like the Ice Queen hehe**

**Take Care**

**-Mercurio**


	9. Chapter 9: WAKE UP!

Darkness.

"_How is she Doc?"_

"_She's stable for now, but she had lost a lot of blood. She still out..."_

The absence of light.

"_Come on Cat, wake up. You're stronger than this. Please just wake up..."_

The absence of sound.

"_You should get some rest. You've been by her side since for hours now."_

"_No. I need to be here, she'll wake up soon..."_

The absence of life.

_Drip... Drip... Drip..._

Cat slowly started to wake. After her ears had adjusted she could hear faint voices around her. She tried to speak but her mouth was dry. She opened her eyes slowly, trying to adjust them to the bright light above her. Her eye lids were heavy, but she managed to blink them open.

"Doc! She's awake! Cat, can you hear me?"

"Unfortunately." She managed to whisper, her throat hurt.

"Lieutenant? My name is Doctor Andrews, could you follow this light please?" Cat did what she was asked and followed the bright light. "Good. Now. Can you tell me what happened?"

Cat tried to remember.

_The man jumping from behind the wall._

_The sound of the gun being fired._

_The pain of the bullet tearing its way through her body._

_The Darkness._

_Waking and seeing Ghost carrying her across rooftops._

_The darkness once more._

"I was shot." Was all she said as the doctor nodded and scribbled things down on his clipboard.

"Right. You had lost a lot of blood by the time you arrived. We were lucky that the bullet only nicked your major organs or else you might be dead. Also, without your team's quick actions you would have died. You are working with a great group of soldiers. With that said, you should stay here for one more night so I can keep my eye on you." He smiled then turned and left the room.

Cat tried to move to get more comfortable in her hospital bed and winced.

"Are you alright Cat?"

"Yes John. Just in a little bit of pain. Nothing to worry about."She said to her brother as she still tried to get cosy. Finally she managed to adjust herself into a position that she was happy with and looked at her brother.

His was trying to stop his concern from showing on his face, but without success. Even if he did manage to hide it from his face, he's eyes never lied.

"Why so worried John?"

"You almost died Cat. I'm meant to be worried."

"Yea I know, but I'm alive. You don't need to worry anymore." She smiled at him and felt it. It has been a long time since she actually smiled and felt the happiness.

He smiled back. "I know. But it's my job as your brother. I made you a promise once, to always look after you and I almost failed." Soap looked down.

"But you didn't fail John. I'm safe. See." She reached out and took her brothers hand in her own, causing him to look up and into her eyes. "All safe and sound." She smiled at him again which he returned. She then realised they weren't at the base. "Where are we?"

"On the sub, heading towards our next mission. You can only come if Doc says you are fit for duty, otherwise you will be sent to the base." He added once he noticed a look of excitement on her face that she gets when a new mission comes up. "Anyway. I'll let you get some rest." He got up and walked from the room. Cat watched him leave and then closed her eyes, allowing sleep take her away.

Ghost stood in the doorway of the medbay, leaning on the door frame with his arms crossed, watching her sleep. He was thinking about the past few days.

"Hey." He was knocked from his thoughts when he heard her speak, he looked over to her and she was smiling.

"Told you I'd have to save your arse." He said as he smiled behind his mask. She laughed weakly.

"Yea that you did. Trust me, it won't happen again."

"I'll believe that when I see it."

A comfortable silence swept over them as they sat there, Cat closed her eyes and relaxed into it. It was a good ten minutes before either spoke.

"New mission coming up soon. Will you be up by then?" Ghost said as he stared at the wall across from them.

"Hope so. I'd hate to sit here while you have all the fun." Her eyes remained closed and a smile crept onto her lips.

Ghost turned and looked at her. He smiled behind his mask before he shook his head and looked back at the wall.

"I should go, let you get some rest." He said as he stood looking at her once again. She opened her eyes and looked at him with the tiny amount of sadness.

"Thanks for visiting." She said with a smiled and closed her eyes once more as he walked from the room.

Ghost left the room to see Soap standing there waiting, leaning against the wall. As Ghost walked past Soap got off the wall and walked beside him.

"So..." Soap started and continued when Ghost said nothing. "Is there something you wish to share?"Ghost remained silent as they walked the corridors of the submarine. "Okay... Let's try this a different way. Why do you care so much about Cat?"

Ghost stopped in his tracks. "What makes you think I care about her?"

Soap stopped and turned to face the masked man. "Well, when I told you she was awake, you almost ran to medbay to see her, which is so not like you."

Ghost looked at the ground. He knew he cared about Cat, he didn't understand it, but he knew.

"You like her don't you." Soap stated. Ghost looked up at his friend. Could that really be the reason why Ghost had been acting so unusual? Could it be so simple? Ghost didn't want to find out.

"Sir, can I make a request?"

"Sure." Soap replied a bit confused.

"I would like it if Cat sat out of this mission."

"And why is that?"

Ghost paused for a moment then replied "You need your team to be the best they can be. Cat is injured and will slow us down."

"Is that the only reason?"

"Yes." Ghost lied.

"Right then. I'll go tell Cat she isn't fit for this mission. See you on the bird." Soap turned and walked back towards the medbay while Ghost stood there staring at the ground. He knew she would be pissed if she found out that he was the one who suggested she miss this mission, but he needed to avoid her. He needed to figure out why he liked her.

**A/N: Sorry... The ending of this chapter kind of sucks :\ But I couldn't figure out where to go...**

Also... Sorry that this is so late. I have been very busy and tired lately, but hopefully I can finish this story soon... Please R&R.

**-Mercurio**


End file.
